Salon des commentateurs 1
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Voici un salon des commentateurs de mes fanfictions amusez-vous bien !


Salon des commentateurs n°1

L'auteure (moi-même), Yûki (ma meilleure amie), Stark mon grand frère et les persos de Naruto...

Moi : Niak niak !

Yûki : Toi t'es vraiment arrangée...

Sasuke : Rassure-moi elle a pas bu de coca avant d'écrire ces conneries ?

Yûki : Bah... Si je l'ai emmenée au Mac Do ...

Yahiko : Le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête !

Itachi : C'était sûr...

Naruto : Ça a de sacrés effets sur elle le coca quand même... Oh ! T'es vraiment humaine, Tsuki ?!

Moi : Ça dépend ce que tu entends par "humaine" mon chou :D

Naruto : Quelle est cette sensation qui parcourt mon corps lorsqu'elle m'appelle "mon chou"... ?

Sasuke : Vas savoir...

Itachi : (à moi) Allongez-vous sur ce fauteuil, nous allons procéder à votre séance quotidienne de psy, mademoiselle l'auteure.

Moi : Vas te faire voir, j'aime pas les psys, c'est tous des cons qui veulent toujours nous mettre en prison !

Itachi : Je vois... Vous souffrez donc d'un choc post-traumatique quand le terme Psy est utilisé...

Moi : Je t'emmerde !

Yûki : Moi j'aime bien Gangnam style

Itachi : Qui est-ce donc ?

Gaara : Quelle est donc cette étrange sensation ?

Moi : Non on n'est pas dans la série abrégée, laissez mes chevaliers tranquilles, BORDEL!

Yûki : Vous êtes donc priez de ne rien tentez pendant les prochaines 20 minutes, merci.

Tsunade : Mais où vas-t-on ?

Sasuke : En enfer mes amis, en enfer...

Moi : Je suis ton pire cauchemar !

Sasuke : Tu sais lire dans les pensées, ou tu as vu l'horrible rêve dans lequel tu m'as chassé avec un appareil à croque-monsieur!?

Stark : Mais où est passé la poêle à frire ? :O

Itachi : Elle sait contrôler les appareils à croque-monsieur ?! Décidément cette femme m'étonnera toujours !

Yûki : Pourquoi chère auteure je suis en train d'écrire ces conneries ?

Moi : Parce que tu m'as subtilisé mon ordi !

Naruto : Vous êtes coupable !

(Bruit de New-York unité spéciale)

Yûki : Décidément vous êtes tous contre moi ?! :O

Moi : T'inquiète après avoir écrit mainte et mainte fic, on s'y habitue facilement !

Yûki : Oh My God !

Yahiko : Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?! Genre !

Naruto : Ouais nous on nous martyrise depuis le début et on a même pas le droit de se plaindre !

Sakura : En plus on n'est même pas payer !

Kakashi : Tout travail mérite salaire comme on dit !

Moi : Le prix de la vie ne vaut-il pas l'or de tout ce monde ?

Tous : ...

Yahiko : Elle nous a cloué le bec la...

Tsunade : A quoi tu fais référence ?

Naruto : JE NE SUIS PAS UN OISEAU ! Non, JE NE SUIS PAS UN HÉROS !

Sasuke : Hors contexte...

Naruto : Eh merde...

Kiba : Mauvais timing !

Naruto : Oups...

Stark : Mais tu penses à quoi quand t'écris tes conneries ?

Moi : Bah à mes conneries ^^

Nagato : Question bête, réponse bête.

Moi : Toi, le mort-vivant n'en rajoute pas...

Stark : Attention la poêle à frire va se ramener !

Yûki : Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de le rappeler mais... COURREZ ! Tous aux abris !

Naruto : AHHH DES SNIPERS !

Yahiko : A COUVERT VITE !

Moi : Mais on n'est pas dans la série abrégée bande de ratés !

Gaara : C'est quoi cette rime pourrie ?

Yûki : Une divagation de l'auteure, cherches pas.

(Bruits de films d'horreurs)

Moi : BOUHAHAHAH !

Stark : On a perdu ma sœur !

Naruto : Le défibrillateur !

Yûki : Elle a un pouls !

Kiba : Apportez du shampoing !

Yûki : Mais il est faible...

Moi : 'Chuis mourante pas morte nuance !

Sasuke : Eh merde on espérait tellement !

Moi : J'ai entendu ! Je t'aurais enfoiré !

Itachi : Petit frère tu viens de creuser ta tombe...

Orochimaru : Repose en paix mon p'tit Sasuke ^^

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : Oh ne fais pas la tête Sasu-chou...

Tous sauf moi et Naruto : HEIN ?!

Stark : Bon bah je crois qu'un verre de saké ne serait pas du luxe...

Moi : Nan xD

Nagato : Si elle en boit, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !

Kakashi : On est encore coincé devant la porte.

Jiraya : Qui est fermée bien sûr ^^ xD

Stark : C'est vraiment n'importe quoi...

Yûki : A qui le dis-tu...

Stark : Bah à toi.

Yûki : Je sais du con !

Moi : (aura noire) Va y avoir de la viande entre les murs dans pas longtemps !

Tous : AU SECOURS ! L'AUTEURE A PETER LES PLOMBS !

Affaire à suivre... (De très près... xD si il n'y pas une foule de cadavre d'ici là...)


End file.
